Wammys Boys
by CallMeBree
Summary: An AU story about the lives of all of the Wammy Boys and how I make them bend to my will in the orphanage they grew up in. This includes L, Mello, Near, and Matt. In later chapters Halle and Light will be joining in. MattxMello LxLight. Warning and disclaimer inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

So here's my new Wammy's Boys fic that will probably go on forever so get comfortable. The first couple chapters will kinds be sad and stuff but that's only because I have to get a way for Wammy to get the boys, but I promise the romance and humor is coming soon so stick around.

Warning: Although this chapter does not contain yaoi or lemons or boy on boy action, it will be commencing in the future along with a ton of cursing. If you do not like Boy Love then this fiction is not for you, if you are prepared to read boy love and boy smut, then please continue and review at all times XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and I never shall.

Wammy's Boys Chapter One

L was only ten when he was found with a chain around his neck and a chasm of emptiness in his eyes. Wammy's young, ageless hand gripped his partner's hand when they stumbled upon the boy in the cold clutches of winter, hiding his nakedness in an oversized coat.

"Roger, please let's take him home. We can't leave him freezing on the street." Wammy's heart was breaking as he saw the small onyx eyes so empty.

"I guess you're right," Roger smiled a little. Maybe this was it, he thought, their miracle child. After years of declined adoption forms, horrible failed surrogate mother situations, and that frightful night when Wammy was told he could never have children if he was with a woman. They had found a miracle child, found in the cold snow ridden streets of London.

Wammy edged toward the boy, coaxing him with a soft, deep voice. L's eyes analyzed the hand reaching toward him and followed the arm up into the warm, authentic eyes of Wammy. After deducting Wammy was not a threat, L offered his hand to Wammy which he took gratefully. Cautiously he picked the frail boy up, bringing him inside his coat, pressed against his sweater.

"Let's just call him Ryuu until he speaks." Roger said once they had returned to their mansion, propping his feet by the fire where the small boy consumed hot chocolate and an ambulance of rich, sweet cake. "You're going to spoil him with all of that cake and sweets and he'll never eat anything else for the rest of his life," Roger joked.

"Shush, he needs to put on some weight." Wammy said, bringing out freshly backed pastries and doughnuts out for the small boy.

"How long do you think he'll be mute," Roger asked.

"There is no way to tell, I think he'll open up when he becomes comfortable here. I've been thinking though, this estate is much too big to do nothing with and we have more money than what we know to do with…" Wammy said, brushing out L's hair that was surprisingly well cared for other than the knots from staying on the streets for too long.

"Just spit it out," Roger sighed, feeling another charity idea coming on.

"Why don't we open up an orphanage and school? We have all the time in the world and we've already checked everything off out bucket list… What better way to spend our lives than to be the surrogate parents for children that have none while providing an education that every child deserves?" Wammy asked, his eyes twinkling as only his could.

"Dear, I doubt I have any say in it." Roger laughed, going back to his newspaper.

-WB-

Ryuu was now twelve and he would have had the highest IQ in history if he had legally existed. The boy was skinny, devious, and thrived on sweets of any kind. Yet no matter how many psychologists or professionals Ryuu saw, he remained mute. After a visit to Wammy's family physician it was determined that Ryuu was well extremely well cared for. There were no issues at all expect when the doctor tried to remove Ryuu's pants for a full physical L lashed out and scratched down the physician's face. Wammy and Roger were informed that rape may have been a factor in Ryuu's mute state. Wammy's worry increased that the boy would never speak and he cried at night for the boy who would never shed a tear. As Ryuu grew into thirteen, he grew away from the other children Wammy had begun to take in even more so than before.

L thought his new home was fantastic, and felt safe in it. The art was to his taste and the library quenched his scholar thirst for knowledge. He didn't think about the place he came from or his parent's and twin brother's dead eyes. He didn't think about the dirty breath on his face or the sweat covered adult hands groping his body. He didn't think about the money or the sound of it entering his master's hand from the array of sweaty palms that had touched him as his master sold his wings for a fortune every night. He didn't think about the master at all of the teenage girls he shared a room with. He didn't think about their black and blue bodies, about their eyes that tore into him with envy of his unmarred skin. He didn't think about how his master said he was too valuable to flaw. He liked the art here… It was to his taste.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Ugh, so this will start picking up after I get the foundation laid, sorry its so laaaaaame.

Disclaimer and Warning same as last chapter.

Wammy's Boys Chapter 2

Wammy was putting L into bed for the fifth time that night, I guess it would be technically called morning at four a.m… He looked aged to L, some of the middle aged man's youth stolen from worry and doubt, but most of it gladly given away to happy memories.

"Wammy, you look older." L observed, his voice a silken whisper from disuse, his small hand pressed to Wammy's rather large face with the beginnings of laugh lines and crow's feet. Wammy looked in shock at L before pulling ihm into a hug of bone crunching tightness. L wheezed.

"What's your name?" Wammy's joy shone through his smile.

"My name is L Lawliet," L said for the final time in his life. "My parents are dead. My twin brother is dead. Why did you help me?"

"From the first time I saw you, L, I loved you. You are alive, you are loved." Wammy's clear eyes brimmed with tears as he moved the long locks of unruly black hair from L's forehead and kiss the pale skin there.

L grew tall, but hunched as he spent the majority of his time bent over a computer, solving menial cold cases that had been forgotten. As he solved and put a part of his mind into work, he began to think about his past. As he dug deep into the past he had so often pushed away, he discovered the Russian Mafia was responsible for his family's murder. Stacks of evidence dismissed simply by pinning crimes on lower men or acid being poured down witnesses throats. L made it his prime objective to nail down the leader by finding the whorehouse where he spent his childhood, bringing justice to his Master, and working up from there.

At fourteen L became world renowned for the rapidly decreasing crime rate in Russia and as a result was hired by many government agencies to lend a helping hand, that is if they could afford him. That was Wammy's way for keeping the youngster's mind active, but not buried by work… However, as the cases grew larger and more frequent, L grew thinner and dark circles were constantly present under his eyes. The government cases were just a side job, his mind focused on one man who ordered the killing of his family in France. L's father was politically involved, an investigator of sorts that had simply gotten too close. Animosity was key with L, that's what was keeping him alive as a certain man grew angrier and angrier as millions of dollars were being taken from his hands by that pesky L as the detective compiled witness protection houses and stacks of evidence.

-WB-

A little blond boy with crystal blue eyes brushed his shoulder length hair delicately. He thought about many things, trying to keep the sound of his crying mother and the doctor's voices out of his head. They were always so loud, but the even before this was even louder as usual. He knew why she was crying, just like he knew why tomorrow she'd tell him she slipped and fell wrong on her arm and that's why it was broken. He knew why her eye is blackened and why she whimpered when she sat. He was only nine and he knew. The boy's name is Mihael Keehl, son of Mihael Keehl Sr. Slavic by birth, Russian by citizenship, at least that's what his mother always told him. He was never completely sure what was a lie and what was the truth around his home. One thing he knew for certain though is that someday he was going to kill that asshole of a father he had. Hatred festered in the boy as his father showed him too much so young, taught him too much about the business while the boy's heart was still sweet and untouched. That heart slowly began growing a shell around it.

One day, after following his father around and listening to drug induced babbling, smelling like gun powder, and hearing horrible things; a man approached young Mihael in a chocolate shop. The man had the beginnings of gray hair and a genuine smile. Mihael was instantly drawn in to the man's smile, he had never seen anything remotely genuine in his entire life, confronted by it for the first time, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"I'm Watari, are you Mihael?" The kind man asked.

"Yes, I am. My name is Mihael Keehl Jr." Mihael answered.

"I'm an associate of the great detective L, Mihael, do you know who that is?" Mihael brightened at the mention of the Great L's name. The boy had begun worshipping the detective ever since he had heard his father cursing about him. He had dreamed that L would come and rescue his mother from his father's iron fist.

"Of course!" Mihael excitement grew as Watari asked him if he would like to witness to all of his father's misdeeds, he said that Mihael was a key component to the trial. He readily agreed.

-WB-

The trial was beautiful, L even attended it himself, sitting in the very far back. Some people passed him off as a victim at such a high profile case. Witness after witness, evidence bag after evidence bag condemned Mihael Keehl Sr. to his fate.

Mihael Keehl Jr. had been taken to the orphanage for safe keeping until this moment of glory as his long testimony that the defense lawyers couldn't battle nailed the coffin shut on the disgusting case. Keehl faced death, L was satisfied.

It was discovered when Mihael had gone missing that Mihael Sr. blamed the child's mother. The body was never found. Mihael blamed himself, he clutched the blood red rosary she gave him as Wammy drove him back to the orphanage, this time as a true resident. L was glad Mihael looked like his mother in every way except his blue eyes. They called him Mello, the name Mihael bringing an unpleasant taste to L's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Today, I'm showing you Mello and Matt's rooms… Oh yes, and introducing Matt and Near.

Wammy's Boys: Chapter 3 

Mello had quickly gained Wammys attention as a future successor to L. Mello was a completely different animal though; passionate, willful, and utterly unique. The young boy was constantly clad in black, perfectly groomed, and for someone trying to give off a masculine persona… An excellent dancer. He adored the art and spent hours a day practicing, disciplining his body to bend to his iron will.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with it?" L whispered to Wammy, looking at Mello as he studied dutifully in the library.

"Remember his name is Mello, and I'm only asking you to spend time with him at first, then we will see to lessons and trials. You won't live forever, L." Wammy said quietly, the words tasting like a death sentence.

"L will live forever, I will not." L corrected his father, looking again at the blond boy. He absently wondered if the boy knew how much responsibility was about to be dumped on his unsuspecting shoulders. This would seriously cut into his productivity.

In a few days time two new boys were admitted to the school. One was ten like Mello, the other was eight. The ten year old was a small redhead, saved from abusive foster parents after his two mothers had been subject to a hate crime. The nine year old looked as if he had albinism, but his eyes didn't hold the characteristically pink irises, he was frail, and Wammy couldn't help but draw similarities between L and the boy. The two of them stood there, both had passed certain tests and trials set for weeding out the majority, and had given Wammy new hope for not only successors but companions for L.

Matt, the red headed boy, declined the invitation to become a successor but expressed interest in remaining in the program. Wammy thought this best as well, he felt the boy would require not only a close eye but a more creative approach to the average schooling he provided to keep his attention and not bore him into making ill decisions.

Matt was placed in the upper dormitories, reserved for successors as they had more space and seclusion. He was in between two other rooms, on his right was Near's room and on his left was Mello's. His room shared a conjoined bathroom with Mello's room. Matt, who was accustomed to women, immediately assumed his neighbor was a girl when he entered the average bathroom. It contained a shower, double vanity, toilet, the basics. However, there was nail polish, hair products, lotion, fluffy towels, and flair… It didn't help that he found long blond hair here and there. It soothed Matt that he would be around a girl again, he felt unaccustomed to being around so many men. His mothers home schooled him due to his extreme social anxiety and hatred of the outdoors.

As Matt brushed his teeth and prepared for bed, he heard the door to the conjoined room shut and a bag hit the floor. A slight ruffling and then the bathroom door burst open to show Mello, stark naked, with a hair brush in one hand.

"You… Aren't a girl." Matt said dumbly, words failing him.

"Obviously. I forgot that Roger told me there was a new edition to the family. Welcome." Mello casually walked, threw open the shower curtain, closed it, turned on the water, and began his shower, leaving a stunned Matt frozen with toothpaste dripping down his chin. Retreating back into his room, Matt curled up in the blankets, having no idea that he had just met his partner in crime.

Over the next few weeks Team Matt and Mello had one goal: To see how fast they could make Roger go gray and how many pranks they could pull before being called into Wammys study. Thick as thieves, the young boys sometimes drug Near along, and other times teamed up on the white haired boy. Mello was constantly gripping Matt's hand, his anchor to the ground as his mouth and imagination took flight beyond natural confines.

-WB-

"I can't believe we can decorate these rooms any way we want," Matt said, unlocking his door as Mello tumbled in after him. Today, they had finally convinced Wammy to let them paint Mello's room completely black. Mello wouldn't let anyone else do it but himself, and Wammy at last consented to letting the boys have free reign instead of professional painters.

"You know, this place is kind of like the X-Men's headquarters, Professor Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Wammy's Prof. X and this is his school. I'm Cyclops and you're Jean." Matt smirked as he helped Mello lay out the painting tarps to protect the hardwood flooring and their asses from getting in deep with Roger.

"Why am I Jean?" Mello demanded, pulling up his hair into a messy ponytail.

"She's smart, but she's also really passionate and that gets her in trouble since that's what the Phoenix feeds off of." Matt explained, opening some paint cans while Mello put blue tape over the trimming.

"So, how exactly did you convince Wammy to let you paint your own room instead of letting the workers do it?"

"He just said if I fucked up, it'd be coming out of my allowance and that since we're almost teenagers that we should be able to handle ourselves… I mean, we're twelve now aren't we? He should trust us more. " The boys each got money every week depending on age and grades, along with certain bonuses. However, the customizations of their rooms were covered completely by Wammy.

"Trust us more? Do you remember that we set Ms. Jenson's wig on fire last week simply as a distraction to pull a master prank on Philip Davis? The stupid prat didn't know who he was going up against."

Hours past and as the last few inches were painted, Matt's over active mind began to wander to a paint can that still had at least one third of its contents remaining.

"Hey Mells," Matt smirked and Mello turned only to get a face full of paint. The blond gathered his now black eyebrows and proceeded to pounce on his best friend. Rolling and laughing the two boys covered each other in black paint. Splattering and smearing it in each others hair until only specks of fresh skin remained. The boys heaved air in their exhausted lungs, stomachs sore with laughter. They collapsed on the tarps, a giggle fit coming to an end, and cobalt eyes peered over at his friend.

"Matt do you promise to always be my friend?" Mello said, firmly grasping Matt's hand, thoughts of his father's abandonment of him in favor of crime running through his mind.

"Of course, Mello. We'll be two silly corpses, rotting together until the zombie apocalypse occurs and then we'll dine on the finest of brains together. Forever." Matt grinned through black lips and Mello was satisfied with his answer.

After showering, both boys retreated back into Matt's room. Matt's white walls were not visible through the ceiling-to-floor montage of posters depicting an array of video games, television shows, and movies. The world maps of the Elder Scroll series could be found if one knew where to look. The large television was hooked up to as many wires and consoles as possible with the ones that couldn't be hooked up at all times piled around for easy access. Surround sound speakers lay here and there. Stacks of comic books, game informers, manuals, and handbooks lay scattered about the room dog-eared and cracked open. A selection of cordless controllers and headsets littered Matt's bed side table. His desk was adorned with a dual screen PC he built and two laptops lay open on his chaotic bed that had the same billowy black comforter that Mello's bed had although his sheets were blood red where Mello's were predictably black. His dresser looked like it threw up, clothes hanging every which way on it.

Matt quickly found refuge in his X-rocker game chair, kicking empty energy drink cans and chip bags out of his way. A subtle knocking came from Matt's doorway where they had left the door wide open.

"Boys, you will be excused from classes tomorrow. We are welcoming an associate to the family, not as a successor but as a collaborator to L." Wammys lined face appeared in the door way, announcing this to the two boys he found huddled in the mess of Matt's room.

"Where will he be staying? There are no more successor dormitories." Mello stated bluntly, his curiosity getting the better of him, and his dread.

"You know in full that L's master suite has two bedrooms in it," Wammy answered. With that, the man shut the door, leaving the blond in a fuming silence.

"You were hoping to get that room once this semesters scores were in weren't you?" Matt said absently, his DS lighting up delightfully against his goggles.

"I was hoping now that we are almost teenagers that L would take one of us in… I'm positive this semester's score is higher than Nears, it has to be." Mello sighed and threw an empty energy drink can against the wall.

"Well it doesn't really matter now; the new person is taking the room. They're probably the same age as L and everything, so at least there isn't more competition for the successor slot," Matt said. Mello just nodded, his nerves already knotting and a festering dislike growing in his stomach for the new arrival.


End file.
